


Time Well Spent

by psychotic_cat17, RaeDMagdon



Series: Time Well Spent [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Goodbye Sex, No Character Death, Oral Sex, Sappy, Switching, Vanilla, canon AU, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_cat17/pseuds/psychotic_cat17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has to leave Polis for a few weeks to settle a dispute elsewhere. Clarke decides to send her off with a special farewell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. Just a random snippet of what Clarke and Lexa's relationship might have looked like if things hadn't gone to shit in the actual show. =D The sex in this story is vanilla, but explicit.
> 
> Go follow us @raedmagdon and @psychotic-cat17 on tumblr. ^^

Clarke threaded her fingers through the soft silk of Lexa’s hair, combing out nonexistent tangles. She had finished braiding it several minutes ago, but she kept playing with it just to have an excuse to spend more time with her lover. It was a job she had taken over from Lexa’s handmaidens, and even though it was time-consuming, Clarke enjoyed it. She’d insisted on acquiring the skill, and Lexa had indulged her through the slow, clumsy learning process. Now, she was an expert at the styles Lexa preferred, the ones that were traditional for the Commander, and while it was still an involved process, Clarke had gotten much quicker at completing it.

The idle movements of her hands were stopped as Lexa gently circled one of her wrists with elegant fingers. Lexa turned around on the couch to face her, gazing up at her with those beautiful, knowing green eyes, the hint of a smile on her lips. “You haven’t put this much time into my braids for a while. Is there something you want to talk about?”

“No,” Clarke said unconvincingly, shifting her position on the arm of the couch to give Lexa the space to get closer. They’d been discussing this for days. The Commander was needed by the Desert Clan to settle a dispute with the Wastelanders, a quarrel that had gotten bloody quickly. As always, Lexa was a servant to her people, and it was never in question whether she would answer the summons or not. Peace across the thirteen clans was something Lexa had been fighting for since she became Commander, and she would do anything to hold their tenuous unity together.

Lexa’s hand slid to the back of Clarke’s neck, and when she gave a gentle tug, Clarke willingly lowered her head to meet her lover’s kiss. “Everything will work out. I’ll be fine, Clarke,” Lexa whispered against her lips before leaning back. Clarke sighed softly, wondering why she was even surprised that Lexa seemed to know exactly where her thoughts had gone. Lexa had always been good at reading her emotions, and she’d only gotten better over the past few years they’d been together. This wouldn’t be the first time, or the last, that she sent Lexa off to handle a potentially dangerous situation, but it never got any easier.

“I know,” Clarke said, banding her arms around Lexa’s shoulders as her lover’s wrapped around her waist. A feeling of peace and pure happiness settled over her as Lexa nuzzled against her stomach, because this was a moment that was just about them. She held Lexa tighter, resting her cheek on top of Lexa’s head, uncaring of the intricate work she’d just completed that she might be disrupting. These were the moments that Clarke lived for, the moments that were becoming more and more frequent as their world settled into Lexa’s vision of peace.

But, as always, their moment of quiet was inevitably interrupted. The knock that sounded at the door had Lexa yelling, “ _Bants_ ,” at their visitor and burrowing even deeper into Clarke’s warmth. Clarke could only smile indulgently at her lover’s petulance, enjoying these rare times when Lexa shrugged off the ever-present mantle of the Commander. They both knew it wouldn’t last for more than a moment, but it was precious because this was when Clarke knew she was the most important thing in Lexa’s life.

Clarke gently pushed Lexa away with a quiet laugh, leaning down for another quick kiss to soften her rejection, before turning to face the door. “Enter,” she called, already knowing who it would be. She kept her right arm draped across Lexa’s shoulders, unconcerned with the level of familiarity it projected. Everyone knew she was Lexa’s _houmon_ , and she would not censor that fact when they were in their private quarters. It was hard enough not to let their connection influence their behavior outside these walls.

The set of Lexa’s shoulders turned rigid, the mantle of the Commander back, as the door opened and Titus walked in, his head bowed. There was a second of disapproval in his eyes when he raised his head, taking in the domestic picture they must have made with Lexa’s arm curled around her waist and holding her close, but he hid it quickly. Titus’s opposition to their union was well known to both of them, but he had learned to stop vocalizing his dissent.

Clarke understood why Titus disliked their relationship. It was something else that could be used against the Commander if someone wanted to get leverage over her. Titus thought it was a weakness that Lexa didn’t need. And Clarke could forgive him for that opinion, since he didn’t understand how strong it made both of them to have each other, but she could not bring herself to forgive him for the pain he caused Lexa with his disapproval.

“ _Heda, Wanheda_ ,” he said, acknowledging them both before focusing exclusively on Lexa. “Your sentries will be ready to leave within the hour. I can have your handmaidens sent up to help you dress.”

Instinctively, Clarke looked over at Lexa and realized that Titus was referring to the fact that Lexa needed to don her armor for a trip outside of Polis. It hit her again that Lexa would be leaving her shortly, and she tried not to show how much just the thought of it hurt. She would be strong, for Lexa, because she knew their impending separation was as painful for her lover as it was for her.

“Thank you, Titus. That won’t be necessary. Clarke will help me.” The command in Lexa’s voice was apparent and it brokered no arguments. “Leave us.”

Another small bow was all they received before Titus backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Lexa’s shoulders were still stiff after he left, and Clarke gently massaged them until her lover started to relax. She would not allow their last few minutes together to be stolen by any negativity. It was the strength of their love that would carry them through the time it took for them to see each other again.

"So," she murmured, letting her fingertips trail down the sides of Lexa's strong arms, "do you really need my help getting dressed? Or can you spare a few more minutes?"

Lexa tipped backwards, tilting her chin over her shoulder until their eyes met. Her lashes lowered, and a suggestive smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "I was hoping you would help to _undress_ me first, _Klark_."

Clarke sucked in a shallow gasp as Lexa hit the second 'k' in her name. She couldn't quite tell which was more distracting—the butterflies erupting in her stomach, or the surge of warmth that shot straight down to pool between her legs. It wasn't often that Lexa was so explicitly seductive. Although the Commander certainly had her heated moments, she indulged in them carefully, and with an incredible amount of restraint. One of Clarke's favorite things in the world was testing the limits of Lexa's legendary control. But this time, the look on her lover's face was teasing, with more than a little hunger underneath. It had her mind racing several moments ahead, to when Lexa would drag her down onto the couch and kiss her deeply enough to steal her breath.

At least, that was her hope. Considering the time restraints they were under, she needed to move quickly if she wanted to give Lexa a proper goodbye.

"Well, you did tell Titus I would help you." Lexa scooted forward on the couch without being asked, and Clarke took the newly empty space, trying not to shiver as their thighs brushed. She let her fingertips skim along Lexa's sides without hesitation, seeking out the hem of her shirt and dipping just beneath it. The feel of Lexa's warm skin, stretched taut over the firm muscles of her abdomen, was too tempting to resist. "Why don't we start with this?"

Lexa leaned in, almost near enough for their noses to brush, and for a moment, Clarke half-expected their mouths to meet. But though she waited with parted lips and a rapidly pounding heart, Lexa didn't quite close the distance between them. Instead, she stretched her arms out in offering.

It took Clarke a moment to process the invitation with Lexa's face hovering so close to hers, but when it pierced the haze that had crept over her, she hurried to comply. She kept gazing into Lexa's eyes, but her fingers barely fumbled as she peeled back the edges of her Commander's vest and started in on the various straps and buckles. It barely took any of her concentration. She had done this so many times before that she didn't even have to look at her hands.

Still, even though she knew they had precious little of it, Clarke found herself taking her time. She didn't _want_ her lover to leave. She wanted to peel away Lexa's clothes slowly, to admire every inch of bare flesh she revealed without worrying about when they would next see each other. _No,_ she told herself, shoving the negative thoughts back down before they could take hold. _I'm not going to ruin this by overthinking it. She has a duty to her people, but she still has plenty of time to fulfill her duties to me first._ Freshly encouraged, she yanked Lexa's shirt up and off, mussing the thick hair she had so meticulously braided mere minutes before.

The sight that greeted her made her wish she had removed it sooner. She had seen Lexa's bare torso countless times before, had memorized the tattoos and the scars and the play of muscle across her lover's surprisingly slender frame, but somehow, she never grew tired of the presentation. Lexa's breasts were still bound beneath a light strip of cloth, but her stomach was on full display, and Clarke wasted no time in running her palms over it.

She hummed her approval as the muscles fluttered beneath her touch and Lexa hissed out a breath. Lexa was always so incredibly responsive to everything she did, and it only made Clarke wonder even more how her lover remained so stoic when she was being the Commander. This more expressive side of Lexa was the one that nobody else got to see, and Clarke cherished these occasions like the precious moments they were.

Clarke loved touching Lexa. It was something she could never get enough of. And she would never tire of what her touch did to Lexa, the responses she could pull from her lover’s body. She traced the bumps of Lexa’s abdominal muscles, lightly running her nails down the shallow furrow that bisected them and soaking up the shivers it elicited. She trailed her palms along Lexa’s sides, careful of the ticklish spots she had discovered long ago. She dipped the very tips of her fingers beneath the waistband of Lexa’s pants, stroking the sensitive, velvety soft skin, and revelling in the soft whimper she received.

It was that whimper that almost broke Clarke, and she leaned in to capture Lexa’s mouth again. Lexa welcomed her, like always, parting her lips and greeting Clarke’s tongue with her own. Clarke’s unoccupied hand came up to tangle in Lexa’s hair, the soft, luxurious strands running through her fingers. She wanted to get closer, _had_ to get closer, but their position made it awkward as Clarke pushed Lexa back against the couch. The bed, _their_ bed, was just a few feet away, but Clarke didn’t want to pause for even a second to move over to it. This wouldn’t be the first time they’d made good use of the couch, and she was pretty sure it wouldn’t be the last either. She would make it work, because she wasn’t going to stop.

It took Clarke a minute to regain control of herself as she rested her forehead against Lexa’s and gave them both time to breathe. They may have been under some time constraints, but she didn’t need to rush this—she _wouldn’t_ rush this. First, she needed Lexa naked. There had been plenty of times when they’d been too impatient, too hungry for each other, for one, or sometimes both of them, to fully disrobe, but today wouldn’t be one of those days. If this was the last time she would see her lover for a while, Clarke was going to make the most perfect memory, to relive on the lonely nights until Lexa returned.

The rest of Lexa's clothing came off in short order. Loosening her breastband took no time at all, and Clarke let her kisses trail down the slope of Lexa's chest as soon as it fluttered to the floor. She didn't pause until she reached the puckered points of Lexa's nipples, where the sweet sounds of approval she earned finally convinced her to linger. She drew one of the stiff peaks between her lips, swirling her tongue around it while her wandering hand went to work on the ties at the front of Lexa's pants.

Lexa's hips began to shift beneath hers, rocking ever so slightly, and if her mouth hadn't been busy, Clarke would have smiled with pride. She adored how sensitive her lover's body was, and she had learned how to exploit every weakness through careful study. Still, it wasn't enough—not Lexa's squirming, not her slight shivers, and not her soft sighs. Although Lexa was a surprisingly tender lover, whether she was giving or receiving pleasure, Clarke didn't want this parting to become a sappy goodbye. If Lexa had to leave, Clarke wanted her to go with claw-marks down her back and a few good bruises to remember her by.

She released Lexa's nipple with a soft pop, blowing a cool stream of air across it. _"Chit yu gaf, ai Heda?"_ she murmured, sucking and nibbling her way across to the opposite side. She knew she would eventually win when one of Lexa's hands curled around the back of her neck, urging her to hurry along, but she took her time reaching her destination, whispering over the tight bud for a moment before she pulled it in. _"Ai gaf badan yu in."_

The offer made Lexa's lean body go stiff beneath hers. Her breath hitched, and when she regained the power of voluntary motion, she used it to squirm out of her pants and kick them onto the floor. _"Ai yu gaf, Klark,"_ she said, in a voice much lower and huskier than usual. _"Yu noumou."_

Hearing that Lexa wanted her— _only_ her—fed the flame of desire that was already burning deep in Clarke's belly. She left Lexa's breasts behind with one last gentle bite, forging new paths down along the flat plane of her stomach. Exploring the taut muscles with her lips was even more delightful than running her fingertips over the outlines, and she indulged herself for several moments, making sure every inch of bare skin became acquainted with her mouth. She couldn't help but notice Lexa's muscles flexing every time she introduced her tongue, so she made good use of it, leaving a few gleaming trails to mark the places she had been.

All too soon, she found herself level with Lexa's hipbones, kissing back and forth between them, teasing the sensitive strip of skin that ran across her abdomen. She could already smell Lexa's desire, and a dark, sticky stain was forming at the front of the Commander's underwear. The sight was incredibly tempting, but she pulled back long enough to yank her own shirt over her head and unfasten her pants. If she didn't take her clothes off now—and if things went the way she was hoping—they wouldn't survive the next few minutes.

She was in the process of pushing her pants down, getting frustrated as they tangled around her thighs instead of slipping seamlessly off, when Lexa’s hand stilled her. Clarke’s first thought was that Lexa wanted to help, to have the pleasure of revealing her body all to herself. But her stomach clenched in anticipation, and she had to squeeze her legs together against the jolt of pleasure that shot between them when she looked into Lexa darkening eyes and saw pure need blazing there. Clarke suddenly realized that she wasn’t going to have to work as hard as usual to break Lexa’s legendary control.

“I thought you wanted to serve me,” Lexa said, her voice infused with just the right amount of command to leave Clarke shivering with pleasure. Lexa had always known where the line between ‘too much’ and ‘not enough’ was in regards to what Clarke wanted. It seemed as though the constraint on their time together had finally gotten to Lexa, and she wasn’t willing to waste any of it on unnecessary teasing. This wasn’t exactly how Clarke had thought things would go, but she certainly wasn’t disappointed. After all, she was getting exactly what she wanted.

The ghost of a smile passed over her lips, and she gave up on removing her uncooperative pants as she slid to the floor. It didn’t take her more than a few seconds to slip between Lexa’s legs, her hands resting lightly on her lover’s knees. She looked up Lexa’s reclined body, thinking about all the times their positions had been reversed and she’d had Lexa willingly at her command.

Clarke rubbed her hands over Lexa’s knees, trailed her fingers along Lexa’s outer thighs, and gently scraped her nails down Lexa’s inner thighs, waiting for her lover to tell her what to do. She kept her eyes locked with Lexa’s, almost getting lost in the brilliant, vivid green of her irises as Lexa looked at her intently. It took Clarke a moment to realize that she was waiting for an answer, Lexa being the ever considerate lover that she was.

It was difficult not to let Lexa’s sweetness affect her, but Clarke was in a particular mindset today, and she wouldn’t let anything distract her. Still, that didn’t exclude her from expressing how much it meant to her in a way that was consistent to her mentality. “ _Yu noumou_ ,” she replied, knowing that Lexa would appreciate a reciprocation of the same declaration she’d made earlier. The light that sparked in Lexa’s eyes told Clarke that she’d noticed, and it encouraged her to continue.

Lexa opened her legs a little further, and Clarke eagerly took the invitation to scoot closer, as close as the edge of the couch would allow. Her gaze travelled hungrily between the growing wet spot on the front of Lexa’s underwear and her lover’s eyes, impatiently waiting for Lexa to give her an order. She was practically vibrating with pent up desire, and she knew that Lexa was purposely making her wait because of her over-eagerness.

Finally, Lexa seemed to become as impatient as she was. “Take them off,” she said, flexing her hips so Clarke couldn’t profess to misunderstanding her demand. Not that Clarke had any intention of procrastinating on this. She wasn’t going to deny them something they both wanted. And getting Lexa naked was never something she would ever fight against.

Removing Lexa's shorts was far easier than struggling with her own clothes had been. They peeled right off, although they were sticky to the touch in several places. Instead of tossing them aside, Clarke placed them carefully beside her calf, in a place where she was certain they wouldn't be disturbed. The idea of keeping them as a trophy of sorts appealed to her, at least until Lexa returned from her trip. The Commander was watching her expectantly, although Clarke thought she could see a hint of amusement in her eyes as well. She ignored it and continued waiting, hands now clasped in her lap, the perfect picture of obedience.

"Are you sure you want to make this difficult when we have so little time together?" Lexa asked, brows arching. Her lips twitched, but she was far too poised to smile.

Clarke didn't bother hiding her smirk. It was going to be her job to shatter that poise completely, and that was one job she relished. "You haven't even asked for anything yet," she said, as innocently as she could. "All you told me to do was take off your underwear—"

She got her wish for a bit more force a moment later. Lexa placed a firm hand on her head, not quite yanking her hair, but curling around the back of her neck and urging her forward. "Use your mouth," she murmured, lifting her hips to make the invitation even more undeniable. "Give me something to remember you by."

Since Lexa had asked it of her, Clarke was only too eager to comply. She dipped her head, running her tongue over her lower lip as she admired the feast spread out before her. Lexa's outer lips were trim, but considerable teasing had left them swollen already, and the inner folds glistened with a clear, shimmering glaze of wetness. Her clit poked out from beneath its hood, pleading to be sucked, and once she started staring at it, Clarke couldn't resist. She dragged her tongue from just beneath the pulsing ring of Lexa's entrance up to the stiff little bud, covering as much slick, sensitive flesh as she could.

Lexa's response was immediate—and intoxicating. She groaned, knees falling even further apart as she offered herself up. It was a gesture that somehow managed to be both submissive and dominant at the same time, and Clarke found herself whimpering as well. She loved these little power games, no matter who won, and most of all, she loved making Lexa feel wonderful. She began painting around the tight point of Lexa's clit in slow, swirling circles, trying to re-focus. _This is the last time you're going to see her in a while, Griffin. You'd better make it good._

Soon, Lexa's shifting began to take on a steady rhythm, and Clarke noticed the fingers in her hair clutching tighter. They still weren't overly rough, but they were insistent, and she relished the small gesture almost as much as the steadily thickening taste on her tongue. Lexa's flavor hadn't been very noticeable at first, but the longer Clarke spent teasing out fresh pulses of heat, the stronger it grew. Lexa was always delicious, mostly sweet, but with a noticeable edge of salt, and as always, Clarke found that she couldn't get enough.

Clarke had been planning on teasing Lexa, straining her lover’s control to its breaking point, but it was her own control that was really in question. The flavor of Lexa on her tongue was too wonderful for her to give up, and the more she coaxed from her beloved Commander, the more she wanted. Her desire to play and tease was quickly eclipsed by her need to taste Lexa’s release. She wanted to make certain that Lexa would remember this while they were apart.

It was a sacrifice to give up teasing Lexa’s entrance, to give up the sweet, silky liquid that flowed over her tongue like honey, but this wasn’t just about her desires. Clarke licked her way back up to Lexa’s clit. This time, instead of teasing around the base of the small shaft, she drew it directly into her mouth. Lexa’s hips jerked against her face at first contact, and Clarke hummed her approval. If they’d had more time, she would have pinned Lexa’s hips to the couch and played with her until she was begging for release.

Instead, Clarke sucked Lexa between her lips, used her tongue to paint swift circles around the tip and lightly grazing the base of the shaft with her teeth whenever she wanted to pull a soft growl from her lover. She knew exactly what Lexa needed, had spent the last couple of years learning to read what each of her lover’s actions meant, and she wanted nothing more than to provide everything that Lexa could want.

It didn’t take her long to bring Lexa to the edge. This was where she could disengage for a few minutes, switch to nuzzling Lexa’s abdomen or cleaning the trails of wetness that had dripped down her inner thighs, to give Lexa time to ease back from that high before starting over, or she could just push her over the top. She could feel the tension in Lexa’s body as her lover realized the same thing and encouraged her to finish.

Lexa’s hand on the back of her head was firm and unyielding, but Clarke knew that she could easily break free if she wanted to. It was the restless shifting of Lexa’s hips beneath her mouth that made Clarke’s decision for her. She sealed her lips around Lexa’s clit and didn’t let up. And since Lexa hadn’t expressly forbidden her to use her hands, although it had certainly been implied, Clarke brought one up between their bodies and thrust two of her fingers forward.

They easily sank into her lover’s body, and Lexa’s surprised cry of pleasure was all Clarke needed to know she’d made the right choice. She curled them against Lexa’s front wall, searching for the spot that would give her lover the greatest pleasure. It wasn’t long before she found it, and with just a few thrusts, Lexa’s body was drawn tighter than a bow string. She squirmed, panting, and Clarke sucked harder, determined to push her over the edge.

The way Lexa shouted her name as she came was the most beautiful sound Clarke had ever heard. She looked up Lexa’s body as best she could while still giving her lover what she needed, her gaze barely able to get past the gorgeous sight of Lexa’s rippling abdominals to enjoy the pure ecstasy that was written clearly across her face. The short pulses of wetness and the way Lexa’s inner muscles fluttered uncontrollably around her fingers filled Clarke with smugness as well as satisfaction. There was no better feeling in the world than knowing she’d pleased her lover.

As Lexa’s hard twitches faded to soft trembles, Clarke pulled her fingers out and slid her tongue down to taste her reward. She wished she could have caught all of Lexa’s release in her mouth, but that hadn’t been what Lexa needed. They would do it her way some other time, when they weren’t under any time constraints and she could tease Lexa for as long as her heart desired.

Clarke was able to tease out a couple more weak pulses, enough to placate the part of her that wanted more, but before she was ready to leave her place between Lexa’s legs, before she’d been given the chance to clean up everything that she’d earned, Lexa dragged her head back and pulled her up. Clarke started to protest, but it was abruptly cut off by Lexa’s mouth crashing down on hers.

This was not a thank you kiss, not a tender kiss. It was a desperate kiss, and it was all Clarke could do to bring her hands up and clutch at Lexa’s back, steadying herself against the surprising onslaught. Lexa didn’t pull back until both of them were panting raggedly. Clarke took the opportunity to really look at Lexa, and what she saw in her lover’s eyes had a fresh flood of wetness slipping from between her folds. Lexa was hungry—for her, and only her. “Please,” she rasped, not bothering to restrain herself any longer, “I need…”

“ _Miya.”_

Within moments, Lexa was hauling her off the couch, walking her swiftly back toward the bed. It was a slightly perilous journey—Clarke nearly tripped over the tangle of clothes they had left on the ground—but it was mercifully short, and soon, the backs of her knees hit the bed. The entire way, Lexa showered her in kisses and light nips, drinking from her lips one moment, sucking on her pulse point the next. Once, the blunt edges of Lexa’s teeth even grazed briefly down the slope of her chest, making her nipples tighten even further.

“Lexa, wait…” She threaded her fingers through Lexa’s braided hair, leaving it tangled and mussed, not quite ready to surrender the control she had so enjoyed wielding back on the couch. “My pants…”

That finally seemed to get Lexa’s attention. She stopped her delicious assault, but only to look down at what she was doing as she tugged the offending garment out of the way. Clarke tried to help, wiggling her hips and shifting as best she could, but the movements only made her squirm. Being pressed against Lexa's lithe body was the most delicious kind of torture, and she wanted nothing more than to feel it surging on top of hers.

If the fabric of her underwear had been stained before, it was a soaking mess by the time Lexa finally managed to remove it. She gasped as cold air hit her skin, making her hyperaware of the slippery trails of wetness running down along her inner thighs and the warmth of Lexa's hands. Her clit throbbed with what felt like its own heartbeat, and her inner walls fluttered, already anticipating how Lexa's fingers would feel inside her. Instinctively, she spread her legs wider, offering her lover complete access.

Lexa took the unspoken invitation almost immediately. A breath later, Clarke found herself flat on her back, sprawled on top of the mattress as one of Lexa's hands slid up to squeeze her. Sparks of pleasure jolted through her at the first brush of Lexa's fingertips, but her screams were muffled in another deep, thorough kiss. She wasn't sure who had kissed who first, but it hardly mattered. Their mouths danced until they had to pull back for breath, and even then, the parting was reluctant.

 _"Jok, Klark,"_ Lexa moaned, still sucking at her lower lip between words, " _ai gaf..."_

This time, Clarke didn't even bother asking what Lexa wanted. She already knew. "Do it," she panted, half-demanding, half-pleading.  She clutched tight to Lexa's shoulders, hitching one knee around the Commander's waist and rocking forward eagerly. "Take me."

Lexa's fingers slid inside her easily, gliding past her entrance without any friction at all. Clarke clutched down instinctively, trying to draw them deeper, but they were already buried to the knuckle. The realization left her pulsing, and she tightened the hook of her knee, urging Lexa to start moving. After a single searching thrust, two fingers became three, and Clarke canted her hips, whimpering her approval. She had been waiting to be filled for what felt like an eternity, and the extra stretch was more than welcome.

Their tongues tangled in a kiss that was pure passion and left little room for finesse, but Clarke didn’t care. The connection she shared with her lover was more important than anything else. Plus, she liked it when Lexa was desperate for her. It was only in their private moments together that Clarke had ever seen Lexa really embrace the full spectrum of her emotions instead of being the strong, stoic Commander all the time, and she took it as the special gift that it was that Lexa could truly be herself around her.

When she faced the very real possibility of passing out, Clarke ripped her mouth away from Lexa’s, sucking in great gasps of air even as she released them in needy whimpers and moans. Lexa growled at being denied, and that sent a fresh wave of pleasure shooting straight between Clarke’s thighs. Luckily, Lexa didn’t dwell on the rejection and found something else to do with her mouth, lowering her head to spread kisses and not too gentle nips across Clarke’s throat and upper chest. She would undoubtedly have bruises and probably a few bite marks before Lexa was done with her, but that was nothing new and Clarke usually liked it, encouraged it even.

Even if she were going to protest, Clarke had a hard time focusing on anything other than the hand Lexa had between her legs. The thrusts were hard and fast, exactly what Clarke needed, and the way Lexa’s thumb rolled over her clit only served to drive her higher. She was so close, her body poised on the edge and ready to explode if Lexa gave her just one more thing.

Lexa knew her body better than anyone, perhaps even better than Clarke knew it herself. She could drive Clarke to climax in under minute if she wanted to, repeating the process until Clarke was a trembling mess, or she could hold out for hours until she teased a single, completely devastating orgasm from her body that left her weak and whimpering. Whatever Lexa’s mood, Clarke always knew she would be completely satisfied in the end.

“ _Beja_ , _Leksa_. _Beja_ ,” Clarke gasped. Her body strained towards Lexa, her arms tightening around her lover, her fingernails raising red, angry lines down Lexa’s back. She didn’t have the breath, the words, to articulate what she so desperately needed, and Clarke just hoped that Lexa would _know_ what she was begging for. And she prayed that Lexa was in a merciful mood, because she didn’t think she could take the torment of being forced to wait.

Clarke felt a moment of pure relief that was quickly eclipsed by unmeasurable pleasure as Lexa’s finger curled confidently against her front wall. It didn’t take Lexa more than two strokes to find the sensitive spot she was looking for and concentrate all her attention there, pulling endless moans and nonsensical pleas from Clarke’s mouth. Clarke felt herself start that unstoppable slide toward ultimate pleasure and let herself shatter, knowing Lexa would be there to pick up the pieces when it was over.

The first wave of pleasure that washed through her arching, trembling body completely overwhelmed her. Her inner walls pulsed hard, fluttering faster than her rapidly thudding heart, and she spilled a rush of heat over Lexa's fingers as they hooked expertly inside of her. The release of pressure was dizzying, and she couldn't stay silent. Her pleas rose to a wordless shout, one that was only stifled by the blazing fire of Lexa's mouth sealing back over hers.

Lexa's kiss was tender compared to the harsh strokes of her hand, and Clarke had to blink a few stray tears from her eyes. Despite the fog swirling in her head and the powerful ripples coursing through her body, her heart was overflowing with the knowledge that Lexa was doing this for _her_. Buried beneath desire and primal instincts and the back-and-forth, the drive to claim and be claimed before they were parted, Lexa loved her. Lexa cherished her. Lexa wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible, and Clarke couldn't help wanting the same. Her hands kept clutching at Lexa's smooth back, but as the swells and crests of her climax finally began to slow, she raised one of her thighs, sliding it between Lexa's legs and offering a surface for her to grind against.

The sharp jerk that Lexa gave above her and the warm trail of wetness that smeared above her knee were everything Clarke could have hoped for. Lexa tore away from her lips, releasing a desperate moan of her own, and Clarke smirked with satisfaction. She moved her hands down, to the firm swell of Lexa's ass, and started guiding her in a rocking motion, urging her to keep going. " _Hon daun chit yu gaf, Leksa,_ " she whispered beside Lexa's ear, digging her nails in a little harder. "Take what you need."

Lexa did—rolling her hips, surging forward and back, spilling so much wetness that Clarke's thigh was a dripping mess. The fingers inside her started plunging forward again, and she gasped as her fading desire flared to life once more. Lexa always managed to rekindle her need, even after it had just been sated. She moved her hips as well, matching Lexa's rhythm, until their bodies were locked in a frantic push and pull every bit as perfect as the kisses they kept falling into.

Clarke hadn't expected Lexa to hold out long, but when the lithe body above hers tensed and locked up tight, she was still slightly surprised. She had thought Lexa would need at least a little more. Still, once she realized what was happening, she did her best to help, squeezing Lexa's backside and guiding her through the jolting, uneven thrusts of her orgasm. Fresh trails of heat ran across her thigh, streaming down to stain the sheets, and she smiled with pride and satisfaction as Lexa threw her head back and screamed.

" _Klark_!"

Somehow, the sound of her name, combined with Lexa's shuddering, was enough to drag her back toward the brink as well. Her lover's fingers had stilled inside her, but it didn't matter. She could still feel them stirring slightly, and her inner muscles clutched down around them, shivering in preparation. She angled her hips just a little, catching her clit on the heel of Lexa's hand, and the slight change in pressure did the trick. She gasped out her own release, eyes still locked on the beautiful sight of Lexa's face screwed up in pleasure.

Clarke was still trembling through her orgasm when Lexa finally collapsed on top of her with a soft groan. Lexa’s body continued to twitch and shudder lightly, the fingers she had buried inside of Clarke curling just enough to help soothe her through the rest of her own release. Clarke held Lexa close through it all, running her hands over her lover’s sweat-slicked back and trailing her lips over every inch of Lexa’s upper chest and neck that she could, whispering soft words of comfort.

As much as Clarke loved being fucked by her strong, beautiful Commander, it was these quiet moments afterwards that she lived for. Lexa was never more vulnerable and trusting than when she lay exhausted in Clarke’s arms, and Clarke cherished these moments when she was the protector. Nothing could touch them in their comfortable little bubble. They were the only two people in their world, and they owed nothing to anyone except each other.

Clarke almost believed that Lexa had drifted off, her breathing had gotten so steady and deep, when she stirred. Lexa pressed a string of soft kisses to her collarbone, her throat, her jaw, and her cheek, deepening the kiss when she made it to Clarke’s lips. There was passion in her kiss, as there always was, but it was no longer about an urgent hunger that needed to be sated. This kiss was filled with their love.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to crush you,” Lexa said, her voice soft and huskier than usual as she shifted her weight to the side. She carefully extracted her fingers from between Clarke’s legs, cupping her hand protectively over her instead as she wrapped her other arm around Clarke’s waist. Clarke appreciated the sentiment even though it wasn’t warranted.

“You know I don’t mind,” Clarke said, lifting Lexa’s hand from her waist to her mouth for a quick kiss before replacing it. She snuggled deeper into the warmth at her back, taking a few more minutes to just be surrounded by her lover. “I would have pushed you off if you’d gotten too heavy,” she teased.

Clarke could feel Lexa’s smile against her shoulder and she felt an answering one spread across her own face. Lexa stayed silent, but Clarke didn’t need her to talk when the moment was perfect just as it was. Her lover nuzzled against the back of her neck, scattering slow, thorough kisses across her shoulder and along the upper part of her spine. Clarke just basked in the attention, loving every second of it.

As the minutes ticked by, Clarke couldn’t stop the impending shadow of their parting from intruding on her thoughts. “I could go with you,” she said softly, trailing her fingers along Lexa’s strong forearm where it curled around her waist.

Lexa sighed and squeezed her tight before turning Clarke so they were lying on their sides facing each other. “We already talked about this. Your mother and Kane are coming, probably with a few of your friends. You haven’t seen them in months, Clarke. I know you want to come with me, but you need to stay here. I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise.” As Lexa spoke, she cupped Clarke’s cheek, keeping their eyes locked.

“I know,” Clarke finally said, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s shoulders and sinking into the warm embrace her lover was offering. “I just hate being away from you. Especially for so long.”

“Me too,” Lexa answered with a soft sigh. “I love you.”

Clarke couldn’t resist searching for Lexa’s lips with her own, pouring out all of her fears and frustration into their kiss. It wasn’t long before the kiss morphed into something more and she had pushed Lexa onto her back before she fully realized what she was doing, devouring Lexa’s mouth hungrily. When she did finally register that she was trying to start something they had no time to finish, Clarke pulled back, panting softly while resting her forehead against Lexa’s.

“I’m sorry. I know you have to go.” Clarke felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. That was the last image Lexa needed before she left for battle.

Lexa’s response was to flip them over so she was on top. “I’m the Commander,” Lexa said with a cocky smile that was as endearing as it was infuriating sometimes. “They can’t leave without me.” Then she lowered her head to initiate a kiss of her own. When Lexa’s hand started moving down her stomach, Clarke had no doubt where it was headed.

It didn’t take Clarke more than a second to relax and give herself over to her lover’s knowing touch. If Lexa could make the time, then who was she to argue?

**Author's Note:**

> Bants! = Leave!  
> Houmon = wife  
> Chit yu gaf, ai Heda? Ai gaf badan yu in. = What do you want, my Commander? I want to serve you.  
> Ai yu gaf, Klark. Yu noumou. = I want you, Clarke. Only you.  
> Miya = come here  
> Beja = please  
> Jok = fuck  
> Hon daun chit yu gaf, Leksa = Take what you want/need


End file.
